Paparazzi
by Kang Hyena
Summary: Oh Sehun adalah model dan aktor terkenal, sedangkan Luhan hanyalah jurnalis kurang beruntung yang pada akhirnya harus terjebak skandal dengan Sehun karena kesalahpahaman.


**Paparazzi **

**Disclaimer** : Cast milik Tuhan YME. Cerita milik saya. _This story is pure fiction. Nothing related to real life. _

**Author** : Kang Hyena

**Cast **:

Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

**Genre** : Romance

**Length** : Oneshoot

**Rated** : T

**Summary **:

Oh Sehun adalah model dan aktor terkenal, sedangkan Luhan hanyalah jurnalis kurang beruntung yang pada akhirnya harus terjebak skandal dengan Sehun karena kesalahpahaman.

**Warning** :

_**This story is pure fiction, and contains relationship between man and man. Do not read it if you do not like it. **_

**Author's Note** :

_Hello_ ^^

_Well_, aku rasa pasti banyak dari kalian yang lupa bahwa ini adalah _oneshoot story_ yang aku janjikan untuk HunHan _couple_ di _**Announcement**_.

Maaf karena memakan waktu sangat lama untuk _publish_ cerita ini. Aku benar-benar lupa dimana _draft_ untuk cerita ini dan akhirnya setelah berusaha dan mencari-cari aku baru berhasil menemukannya dan memutuskan untuk segera menyelesaikannya.

.

.

.

_Enjoy! _

.

.

.

**Paparazzi **

"Yak, Xi Luhan! Apa-apaan foto yang kau ambil ini?!" bentak _chief editor_nya sambil membanting foto-foto yang diambil oleh Luhan.

Luhan menunduk, tidak berani menatap ke arah atasannya yang tengah marah besar, "Maaf, tapi membuntuti seorang Oh Sehun itu sulit sekali."

Atasannya memijat pelipisnya pelan, "Kau sudah menjadi wartawan selama tiga tahun dan kau masih kesulitan dalam mengejar berita?! Kemana kinerjamu, huh?"

Luhan hanya menunduk diam, dia tahu apapun yang dia ucapkan hanya akan membuat atasannya mengamuk lagi.

Atasannya menghela nafas, "Sekarang pergilah dan cari berita bagus soal Oh Sehun. Dia itu model dan aktor paling terkenal saat ini, dengan memberitakan satu skandal saja tentang dirinya, tabloid kita akan laku keras."

Luhan mengangguk, "Saya mengerti." Luhan membungkuk pada atasannya sebelum kemudian dia berjalan keluar dari ruangan atasannya.

Luhan berjalan dengan lesu ke arah meja kerjanya. Oh ayolah, dia bahkan sudah melakukan segalanya untuk menguntit Oh Sehun itu demi mendapatkan berita bagus. Bahkan Luhan sudah mengorbankan hampir seluruh waktunya dalam satu hari hanya untuk membuntuti Sehun, namun hasilnya nihil. Sehun sangat sulit diikuti, pengamanan di sekitarnya sangat ketat untuk mencegah _fans-fans_ fanatik mendekatinya. Walaupun terkadang Sehun juga cukup sering berkeliaran sendirian, tapi tetap saja Luhan tidak pernah mendapatkan berita menarik darinya.

Dan melihat frekuensi Luhan saat mengikuti Sehun, Luhan juga bisa dikategorikan sebagai salah satu orang yang fanatik terhadap Sehun. Hanya saja, berbeda dengan orang-orang yang menggilai Sehun karena wajah dan kemampuannya, Luhan justru hampir gila karena mencari berita atau skandal menarik seputar Oh Sehun.

Luhan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursinya, dan mengerang pelan sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Kau kenapa, Lu? Apa kau dimarahi oleh Heechul _Hyung_ lagi?"

Luhan menoleh ke arah rekan kerjanya yang duduk di sebelahnya kemudian mengangguk pelan, "Aku bisa gila karena ini. Heechul _Hyung_ terus mendesakku untuk mendapatkan berita bagus soal Sehun, tapi aku tidak pernah mendapatkannya. Aku harus bagaimana, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk pelan, "_Well_, sebenarnya aku ingin membantumu. Tapi saat ini aku juga sibuk membuntuti si _dancer_ terkenal itu."

Luhan menatap Kyungsoo, "Siapa?"

"Kim Jongin. Aku masih kesulitan mendapatkan berita darinya, padahal aku sudah membuntutinya hampir setiap hari."

Luhan mengerang pelan, "Aku tidak menyangka aku akan dibuat sepusing ini hanya karena aktor baru yang usianya bahkan lebih muda dariku."

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan, "Si Kim Jongin ini juga lebih muda dariku. _Well_, kurasa yang bisa kita lakukan hanya bersabar, Lu. Mungkin pada akhirnya kegigihanmu dalam membuntuti Sehun akan membuahkan hasil."

Luhan melirik Kyungsoo, "Yah, semoga saja."

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan dengan mengendap-endap di belakang Sehun yang tengah berjalan sendirian di tengah kota. Untungnya saat ini si aktor muda kembali pada kebiasaan lamanya yaitu berjalan-jalan sendirian tanpa _manager_nya atau _staff_ lainnya.

"Aku harus mendapatkan berita bagus kali ini!" tekad Luhan sambil terus berjalan dan menyiagakan kameranya.

Sehun berjalan dengan begitu santai dan sesekali dia akan tersenyum membalas sapaan para penggemarnya. Penggemarnya sudah sangat paham dengan keadaan Sehun yang tidak suka disentuh oleh orang yang tidak dikenal jadi para penggemarnya hanya akan menyapa Sehun dan meminta tanda tangannya, tidak meminta foto bersama.

Luhan berhenti berjalan beberapa meter di belakang Sehun yang tengah sibuk memberikan tanda tangan untuk beberapa penggemarnya. Luhan menghela nafas pelan, artis yang berada di hadapannya itu memang sempurna tanpa cela dan Luhan mulai lelah terus menerus menguntitnya. Tapi jika Luhan tidak mendapatkan berita, dia bisa mati karena amukan kepala editornya itu.

Luhan menatap kameranya dan mengangkatnya, dia memotret Sehun yang tengah tersenyum ramah dan sesekali menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan penggemarnya.

Luhan menatap hasil foto-fotonya, kemudian dia kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan tersentak saat Sehun sudah melangkah pergi. Luhan segera berlari kecil mengejarnya setelah memasukkan kameranya kembali ke dalam tas.

Luhan menoleh kesana kemari saat dia tidak melihat sosok Sehun. Sial, kalau dia kehilangan Sehun otomatis dia akan kehilangan berita dan tentunya dia akan mati karena amukan Heechul.

"Mencariku?"

Luhan segera menoleh dan dia melihat Sehun sedang berdiri bersandar di salah satu dinding gang yang gelap. Entah sejak kapan Luhan baru menyadari bahwa mereka sudah mencapai sudut jalan yang sepi.  
Luhan meneguk salivanya kasar, "Ti-tidak juga.."

Sehun bergerak mendekati Luhan, "Benarkah? Tapi kau sudah mengikuti sejak aku keluar dari gedung agensiku, Xi Luhan_-ssi_."

Mata Luhan membulat mendengar ucapan Sehun, "Kau tahu namaku?"

Sehun terkekeh pelan, "Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu? Kau sudah mengikutiku sejak aku mulai terkenal dan aku juga sadar ada beberapa artikel seputar diriku yang ditulis olehmu. Dan aku tidak sebodoh itu hingga tidak mencari tahu tentangmu."

Luhan mencoba melangkah mundur tapi sial baginya Sehun terus bergerak mendekatinya dan tanpa disadari oleh Luhan gerakan Sehun justru membimbingnya ke arah gang yang gelap itu. Luhan tersentak saat pinggulnya menyentuh sesuatu yang keras dan dingin. Luhan sedikit menoleh ke belakang dan dia melihat tempat sampah besar yang berada di belakangnya.

Sehun yang menyadari Luhan sedang lengah segera mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan mendudukkannya di atas tutup tempat sampah. Sehun meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua sisi tubuh Luhan dan membuat Luhan terperangkap di antaranya. Karena tubuh Sehun memang tinggi jadi tidak ada perbedaan tinggi sama sekali antara dia dan Luhan yang duduk di atas tempat sampah.

Luhan menatap Sehun gugup, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sehun menyeringai dan Luhan berani bersumpah bahwa ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat Sehun menyeringai. Sebelumnya Luhan selalu melihat Sehun tersenyum ramah pada siapa saja. "Aku? Aku sedang memperingatkanmu, jika aku melihatmu berkeliaran lagi di sekitarku, aku tidak akan segan-segan merusak hidupmu, Xi Luhan. Aku bosan kau untit terus menerus, itu sangat menggangguku."

Luhan semakin membulatkan matanya saat dia mendengar suara Sehun yang sangat dingin dan tajam, "Apa ini dirimu yang sebenarnya? Kemana perginya Oh Sehun yang sempurna itu?" sinis Luhan. Keberaniannya kembali saat dia menyadari bahwa selama ini penampilan manis dan baik Sehun selama ini adalah kebohongan.

Sehun terkekeh pelan, "Seharusnya kau merasa tersanjung karena bisa melihat diriku yang sebenarnya."

Luhan menyipitkan matanya, "Untuk apa aku merasa tersanjung? Ternyata kau sama saja dengan model papan atas lainnya, bagus diluar buruk didalam." Luhan mencoba mendorong bahu Sehun, "Sekarang minggirlah. Aku harus pergi."

Sehun tidak bergeming dia justru semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Luhan hingga wajah mereka nyaris tak berjarak, "Kau.."

_**Click**___

Sehun dan Luhan sontak menoleh saat dia mendengar suara sesuatu dan dia melihat gadis-gadis penggemar Sehun yang tadi meminta tanda tangan Sehun tengah berdiri dan menatap mereka. Salah satu diantara mereka memegang ponsel dan ponsel itu mengarah pada Sehun dan Luhan.

Gadis-gadis itu segera berlalu pergi saat Sehun menjauhkan diri dari Luhan, Sehun mencoba mengejar mereka namun mereka lebih cepat dan langsung melarikan diri dengan taksi.

"Sial!" umpat Sehun.

Luhan berdiri di sebelah Sehun, "Apa mereka mendengar percakapan kita? Kalau iya, kurasa sebaiknya kau bersiap kehilangan penggemarmu, Sehun_-ssi_." Luhan tersenyum meremehkan sebelum dia berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang menatapnya marah.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Drrt Drrt**___

Luhan berjalan menghampiri ponselnya yang terus menerus bergetar sambil mengusap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Dia baru saja selesai mandi dan bersiap ke kantornya.

"Ya, Xi Luhan di sini." sapa Luhan.

_"Luhan! Astaga apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Kau berpacaran dengan Oh Sehun?!"_ lengkingan suara Heechul langsung terdengar di telinga Luhan, Luhan sampai menjauhkan ponselnya karena dia merasa telinganya sedikit berdenging.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Luhan bisa mendengar Heechul berdecak keras, _"Apa kau tidak punya TV, hah? Wajahmu ada dimana-mana, bodoh! Jadi ini alasanmu tidak pernah mau mencari berita skandal soal Oh Sehun?! Karena ternyata kau sendirilah skandal si Oh Sehun itu!"_

Luhan merasa kepalanya mulai pusing karena dia tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Heechul, "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti ucapanmu. Ada apa sih?"

_"Cepat nyalakan TVmu, rusa bodoh!"_ bentak Heechul sebelum dia menutup teleponnya.

Luhan menatap ponselnya dengan bingung dan memutuskan untuk menyalakan TV.

Luhan memperhatikan TV tanpa minat namun lama kelamaan matanya membesar dan semakin membesar saat dia melihat foto-foto dirinya dan Sehun di gang kemarin terpampang besar-besaran di TV beserta sebuah _caption_ berita _"Oh Sehun sudah memiliki kekasih?"_ terpampang di foto-foto itu.

"Oh, _shit_! Apa-apaan ini?!" pekik Luhan.

Luhan mengacak rambutnya kasar saat dia melihat reporter itu membacakan berita yang kurang lebih isinya adalah mengenai Sehun dan Luhan yang berkencan dan bermesraan secara diam-diam di gang itu.

Sialnya adalah baik Sehun maupun Luhan sedikit mengenakan sedikit penyamaran sehingga memperkuat spekulasi bahwa Luhan dan Sehun memang sedang berkencan secara diam-diam. Apalagi ada keterangan dari salah satu _fans_ yang mengatakan Luhan mengikuti Sehun sejak Sehun keluar dari gedung agensinya. Luhan memang selalu menguntit Sehun dari gedung agensinya dan dia selalu memakai sedikit penyamaran untuk menutupi wajahnya agar Sehun tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Luhan mengerang frustasi, kemudian dia segera melompat berdiri saat dia melihat salah satu reporter yang tengah melaporkan laporan langsung dan saat ini reporter itu berada di depan gedung apartemen.  
Dengan kecepatan cahaya Luhan melompat ke arah jendela terdekat dan mengintip ke bawah, dia melihat gedung apartemennya yang sangat ramai oleh beberapa reporter dan juga beberapa gadis yang Luhan yakini sebagai _fans_ Sehun yang tidak rela mendengar berita ini.

Luhan menggigiti kukunya gugup. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka hasilnya akan seperti ini.

_**Drrt Drrt**___

Suara getaran ponselnya membuat Luhan menghentikan kegiatannya menggigiti kuku, dia berjalan mengambil ponselnya dan melihat nomor tidak dikenal menghubunginya.

"Ya, hallo?" sapa Luhan ragu.

_"Apa ini Xi Luhan?"_

"I-iya, benar."

_"Saya Kim Jongdae, manager Oh Sehun. Maaf Luhan-ssi, tapi bisakah anda datang ke kantor agensi Oh Sehun sekarang juga?" _

.

.

.

.

Luhan berhasil tiba di kantor agensi Sehun setelah bersusah payah menyembunyikan dirinya dari para reporter dan penggemar Sehun yang sejak tadi berkumpul di depan apartemennya dan di depan kantor agensi Sehun.

Luhan melepaskan topi yang dipakainya dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi, "Sejak dulu akulah yang menjadi pihak pemburu berita dan baru kali ini aku jadi sumber berita." Luhan sedikit bergidik mengingat antusiasme reporter yang dilihatnya, "Ternyata dikuntit oleh reporter itu tidak enak."

Luhan berhenti melangkah saat dia melihat Sehun dan seorang pria tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Pria yang lebih pendek dari Sehun itu tersenyum ramah, "Selamat pagi, aku Kim Jongdae." pria itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan.

Luhan menyambut uluran tangan itu, "Xi Luhan, maaf karena aku lama."

Jongdae tersenyum, "Tidak apa. Aku tahu kau pasti kesulitan menerobos wartawan itu. Wartawan memang seperti itu."

Luhan tersenyum kikuk mendengar ucapan Jongdae, biar bagaimanapun juga Luhan masih seorang wartawan dan dia merasa sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan Jongdae.

"Ayo, kita bicara di dalam saja." Jongdae berbalik dan memasuki sebuah ruangan yang tidak jauh dari koridor tempat mereka bertemu.

Luhan menatap sekeliling ruangan, ruangan itu terlihat seperti ruang rapat kecil dengan 10 kursi yang mengelilingi sebuah meja berbentuk oval, sebuah lemari penuh buku dan _folder_, sebuah meja dengan aneka minuman dan gelas serta sebuah _jug_ berisi air mineral, dan salah satu bagian dinding yang seluruhnya terbuat dari kaca.

Secara refleks Luhan berjalan menghampiri jendela dan menatap ke bawah, ruangan itu terletak di lantai tiga jadi Luhan bisa melihat suasana di luar gedung dengan cukup jelas. Di luar gedung agensi Sehun masih terdapat banyak sekali wartawan dari berbagai media dan juga sekelompok gadis yang kemungkinan adalah _fans_ Sehun.

"Luhan_-ssi_? Duduklah."

Luhan menoleh saat mendengar suara Jongdae dan dia melihat Jongdae telah menempati salah satu kursi dan dia menyuruh Luhan duduk di hadapannya.

Luhan duduk di kursi yang ditunjuk oleh Jongdae sementara Sehun duduk di sebelah Jongdae sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Luhan sambil memainkan jemarinya di atas meja.

Jongdae berdehem, "Ini mengenai berita antara kau dan Sehun. Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang ini Luhan_-ssi_?"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya, "Aku juga tidak tahu bahwa akhirnya akan menjadi seperti ini. Tapi sungguh, kalau saja dia–" Luhan menunjuk Sehun, "tidak menarikku dan menyudutkanku di gang itu pasti tidak akan seperti ini jadinya."

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Luhan, "Kau menyalahkanku?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya, "Memangnya siapa lagi? Kau memang penyebab ini semua, salahmu kenapa kita jadi terjebak skandal seperti ini. Aku ini jurnalis, tugasku adalah mencari skandal, bukan membuat skandal."

Sehun tertawa meremehkan, "Huh, dan kalian para jurnalis juga sering menjebak artis-artis agar terlibat skandal kan?"

Luhan membulatkan matanya, "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak seperti itu!"

Sehun mengibaskan tangannya, "Terserah kau sajalah."

Jongdae berdehem, "Oke, cukup. Jadi, karena masalah ini kami selaku pihak manajemen Sehun memutuskan untuk menggelar _press conference_ untuk menjelaskan masalah ini. Apa kau setuju, Luhan_-ssi_?"

Luhan mengangguk, "Aku setuju, yang penting aku bisa lepas dari artis bermuka dua seperti dia." sinis Luhan sambil melirik Sehun.

Sehun mendengus pelan mendengar ucapan Luhan.

Jongdae berdehem lagi saat dia merasakan aura-aura tidak enak dari Sehun dan Luhan, "Baiklah. Aku akan mempersiapkan semuanya, kalian tunggu di sini." Jongdae berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan yang masih bertatapan dengan sengit.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian Jongdae kembali ke ruangan itu dan dia melihat Luhan yang tengah merebahkan kepalanya ke meja sambil membuat gambar abstrak di meja dengan telunjuknya sementara Sehun hanya diam dan menatap ke luar.

"Ayo, acaranya akan dimulai sebentar lagi. Aku sudah mengumpulkan wartawan dan beberapa _fans _Sehun di ruangan yang sudah ditetapkan."

Luhan bergegas berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti Jongdae sementara Sehun terdiam dan menatap ponselnya. Sehun mencengkram ponselnya erat-erat dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu.

Suasana ruangan tempat _press conference_ itu sangat penuh dan gaduh. Di barisan paling depan adalah barisan wartawan sementara di belakangnya adalah deretan _fans_ Sehun. Luhan berjalan dengan gugup di belakang Jongdae sebelum kemudian dia mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Jongdae sementara Sehun duduk di sebelahnya.

Jongdae berdehem pelan, "Baiklah, terima kasih atas kesediaan kalian semua untuk hadir di sini, saat ini kami akan mengklarifikasi mengenai berita yang tengah ramai diberitakan saat ini." Jongdae berdehem lagi sambil membaca kertas yang berada di hadapannya, "Kami selaku manajemen Sehun menyatakan bahwa berita yang beredar adalah–"

"Kenyataan.."

Jongdae dan Luhan membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan Sehun yang terdengar begitu santai dan tenang.

Sehun menatap kerumunan wartawan yang langsung memotretnya secara bertubi-tubi. "Aku menyatakan bahwa aku dan Luhan adalah sepasang kekasih dan kuharap kalian semua dapat mengerti itu. Apapun yang diberitakan di berita itu adalah benar. Aku memang sedang berkencan dengan Luhan saat itu."

Luhan merasa rahangnya jatuh saat Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Astaga, apa si Sehun ini sudah gila? Berkencan? Sejak kapan mereka berkencan?

Sehun menatap para wartawan itu dengan tenang, "Kurasa tidak ada yang perlu kami klarifikasi lagi. Terima kasih."

Sehun berdiri dan menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan yang masih memajang wajah _shock_nya. Sehun menarik Luhan keluar dari ruangan itu sementara Jongdae nampak kelabakan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari wartawan.

.

.

.

.

Luhan meronta-ronta saat Sehun menariknya ke arah _basement_ gedung itu, kemudian Sehun menghempaskan tubuh Luhan ke kursi penumpang sebuah mobil dan menutup pintunya. Lalu Sehun segera memutari mobil itu dan duduk di kursi pengemudi.

"Yak! Kau pikir apa yang sudah kau lakukan, hah?! Apa kau gila? Kenapa memberikan pernyataan palsu pada wartawan?" bentak Luhan sambil mengusap-usap pergelangan tangannya yang memerah akibat cengkraman Sehun.

"Diamlah. Nanti kita bicarakan setelah sampai di tempat yang lebih aman. "  
Sehun menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan segera melajukan mobil itu meninggalkan gedung agensinya.

Selama perjalanan baik Sehun maupun Luhan hanya terdiam. Sehun terlihat begitu fokus mengemudi sementara Luhan hanya diam sambil menatap keluar jendela.

Luhan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sehun saat mobil itu sudah berhenti. Sehun mematikan mesin mobilnya, melepas _safety belt_, dan bergerak keluar dari mobil itu. Luhan segera bergerak menyusul Sehun yang tengah duduk di kap mobilnya.

"Sekarang bisa kau jelaskan padaku apa sebenarnya yang ada di pikiranmu sampai kau melakukan itu?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun menghela nafas pelan, dia merogoh kantung celana _jeans_nya kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya, dia mengutak-atiknya sebentar kemudian menyerahkannya pada Luhan.

Luhan menerima ponsel yang disodorkan Sehun dan menatapnya. Ada beberapa pesan dari nomor tidak dikenal dan isi dari pesan-pesan itu hampir sama, yaitu pernyataan untuk membunuh Luhan karena sudah berani merebut Sehun.

Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, "Siapa yang mengirimkan pesan ini?"

"_Sasaeng fans_ku. Aku sudah mengetahui soal _sasaeng fans_ku yang ini sejak dulu, dia selalu saja mengancamku jika aku terlibat rumor dengan beberapa orang. Aku memang tidak mengatakannya pada _manager_ku karena selama ini _sasaeng fans_ku itu tidak melakukan apa-apa karena rumor itu memang tidak terbukti benar."

"Tapi kenapa kali ini kau membenarkannya?"

"Karena ancamannya kali ini adalah membunuhmu. Kau sudah mengikutiku sejak lama dan bukan hal yang tidak mungkin jika dia akan tetap membunuhmu walaupun manajemen mengatakan bahwa kita tidak berkencan."

"Jadi kau melakukan ini.. untuk melindungiku?" tanya Luhan lirih.

Sehun menghela nafas keras, "Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukan ini. Yang jelas saat ini sebaiknya kita tidak muncul ke hadapan publik sampai berita ini mereda. Setidaknya sampai aku yakin bahwa kau akan aman dan baik-baik saja dari dia."

.

.

.

.

Sejak itu sudah dua minggu Sehun dan Luhan bersembunyi dari kejaran publik. Media sudah berulang kali mempertanyakan menghilangnya Luhan dan Sehun. Jongdae marah besar saat Sehun tidak juga kembali namun akhirnya Jongdae mengerti setelah Sehun menjelaskannya secara detail.

Sementara Luhan juga tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya setelah dia menyatakan untuk mengambil cuti dari kantornya untuk waktu yang belum bisa dipastikan.

Selama dua minggu ini Sehun dan Luhan tinggal di sebuah rumah milik warga di pesisir pantai. Sehun menyewa rumah ini untuk tempat tinggal mereka karena jika mereka tinggal di hotel mereka akan ketahuan oleh wartawan dan _sasaeng fans_ Sehun.

Selama mereka tinggal, Luhanlah yang aktif pergi keluar untuk berbelanja dan hal lainnya sementara Sehun hanya berdiam di rumah.

Luhan baru saja kembali dari berbelanja. Dia berjalan perlahan lantaran belanjaannya kali ini cukup banyak.  
Luhan menghela nafas lelah, "Huft, seharusnya aku menyuruh si Sehun itu ikut denganku belanja. Tanganku pegal."

Tanpa disadari oleh Luhan sejak dirinya kembali dari pasar dia tengah dibuntuti oleh seseorang yang berada di dalam mobil. Orang itu menyeringai sebelum kemudian dia menginjak pedal gas kuat-kuat dan mengarahkan mobilnya ke arah Luhan yang sedang berjalan.

_**Brak**___

Mobil yang dikendarai oleh orang itu menabrak Luhan dengan keras. Luhan terpental cukup jauh dan mendarat dengan sangat keras di jalan. Darah mengalir dari beberapa bagian tubuh Luhan terutama di kepalanya.

Seseorang yang berada dalam mobil itu menyeringai saat melihat Luhan tergeletak dengan tubuh bersimbah darah. Kemudian dia segera memutar mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

Luhan membuka matanya dengan perlahan dan dia langsung mengerang karena sinar lampu yang kuat terasa begitu menusuk matanya.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar?"

Luhan menggerakkan matanya saat mendengar suara dan dia melihat sosok Jongdae tengah berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Luhan serak.

Jongdae memberikan segelas air pada Luhan yang langsung diteguk oleh Luhan. "Kau ditabrak oleh seseorang, untungnya ada saksi yang melihatnya sehingga kau bisa segera tertolong. Dan saksi itu juga melihat mobil yang menabrakmu jadi pelakunya sudah tertangkap, pelakunya adalah _sasaeng fans_ Sehun."

"Berapa lama aku tidak sadarkan diri?" tanya Luhan sambil sedikit menjauhkan bibirnya dari gelas. Jongdae yang mengerti isyarat itu segera menarik gelas itu dan kembali meletakkannya di meja nakas.

"Satu minggu. Dokter bilang kau mengalami gegar otak yang cukup parah, selain itu tangan dan kaki kirimu juga patah, dan ada beberapa memar di bagian lainnya."

Luhan menatap sekeliling ruangannya, "Dimana Sehun?"

Jongdae melirik arlojinya kemudian dia menyalakan TV yang berada di ruangan Luhan, "Sehun sedang mengadakan _press conference_."

Luhan menatap TV yang sudah dinyalakan dan dia melihat sosok Sehun tengah duduk di hadapan sebuah meja dengan banyak _microphone_ di atasnya.  
Luhan tidak terlalu bisa menangkap apa yang diucapkan oleh Sehun karena seluruh tubuhnya terasa begitu nyeri dan sakit.

_"..aku hanya ingin menegaskan pada kalian bahwa aku mencintai Luhan. Dan jika kasus seperti ini terulang lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghukum siapapun yang berani menyakiti Luhanku. Aku menghargai seluruh cinta yang kalian berikan padaku, aku juga mencintai kalian semua sebagai penggemarku. Tapi rasa cintaku untuk penggemar berbeda dengan rasa cintaku untuk Luhan, hal ini juga sama bagi kalian. Rasa cinta kalian padaku sebagai idola berbeda dengan rasa cinta kalian pada seseorang yang memang berarti bagi kalian."_ ujar Sehun lalu dia tersenyum kecil.

_"Karena itu, aku mohon pada kalian untuk mengerti tentang hubunganku dan Luhan. Luhan itu segalanya untukku. Aku mencintainya lebih dari aku mencintai diriku sendiri."_

Luhan terpana mendengar ucapan Sehun di TV sementara Jongdae hanya terkekeh sambil menggumam "Haah anak itu, sejak kapan dia jadi ahli menggombal seperti ini."

Luhan menatap Jongdae, "Apa dia serius?"

Jongdae tersenyum menatap Luhan, "Tentu saja. Kalau dia tidak serius untuk apa dia melindungimu sampai menghilang dari peredaran selama dua minggu? Kalau dia tidak menyukaimu, untuk apa dia membiarkanmu berkeliaran di sekitarnya sejak dia mulai terkenal?" Jongdae duduk di hadapan Luhan, "Kuberi tahu satu rahasia kecil untukmu. Aku yakin Sehun sudah menyukaimu sejak kau menguntitnya sebagai _paparazzi_. Sejak dia menyadari siapa dirimu, dia dengan sengaja sering pergi keliling kota seharian dengan maksud agar kau mengikutinya. Aku masih ingat senyum Sehun saat menceritakan soal dirimu yang kelelahan menguntitnya."

Luhan tersentak mendengar ucapan Jongdae kemudian dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sehun yang baru saja menyelesaikan _press conference_nya.  
Luhan tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih, Sehun. Aku juga mencintaimu." batin Luhan.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak malam namun Luhan masih terdiam menatap keluar jendela. Sejak acara _press conference_ tadi berakhir, Jongdae langsung pergi meninggalkan Luhan karena dia masih ada urusan. Tapi Sehun tidak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya di hadapan Luhan, padahal Luhan punya banyak sekali pertanyaan untuk Sehun.

_**Cklek**___

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dan dia melihat Sehun tengah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.  
"Sehun.." panggil Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum kikuk dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan.  
Luhan tersenyum dan mengangkat lengan kanannya, seolah mengisyaratkan pada Sehun untuk memeluknya.

Sehun menatap Luhan dengan bingung tapi kemudian dia membungkukkan badannya dan memeluk Luhan dengan hati-hati karena tubuh Luhan masih penuh luka.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih karena sudah mencintaiku, Oh Sehun." gumam Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum dan dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Luhan, "Sama-sama. Aku mencintaimu, _paparazzi_ku yang paling setia."

Luhan tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Sehun, "Aku juga mencintaimu, artisku yang paling sulit kucari skandalnya."

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Luhan, "Jadi sekarang kau tidak akan mencari skandal tentangku lagi?"

Luhan tersenyum lebar, "Aku tidak perlu mencari skandal tentangmu, karena aku sendiri yang akan menjadi bagian dari skandalmu itu."

Sehun tersenyum kemudian dia memajukan wajahnya untuk mengecup bibir Luhan. Luhan sedikit meringis karena bibir Sehun menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang terluka.

"Kalau kau sudah sembuh, aku benar-benar akan menciummu, Luhan." ujar Sehun lalu dia kembali memeluk Luhan.

Luhan tertawa kecil dan menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Sehun.

**The End**

.

.

_So, what do you guys think? _

Hmm, sebenarnya ini agak berbeda dengan rancangan awal yang sudah kubuat. Lagipula ini aku buat dalam waktu yang sangat singkat jadi mungkin akan terasa sedikit aneh karena aku rasa aku tidak terlalu memikirkan bagaimana akhir dari cerita ini.

Dan satu lagi, karena ini adalah bulan Ramadhan, aku memutuskan untuk tidak membuat _chapter_ di _fic_ milikku yang memiliki _rate_ M, karena aku sedang berpuasa dan aku tidak ingin merusak puasa kalian semua ^^

Nanti setelah bulan Ramadhan selesai aku akan kembali membuat lanjutan _chapter_ untuk _fic_ milikku yang memiliki _rate_ M. Tapi aku juga tidak bisa menjanjikan untuk _update_ cepat karena aku sedang menikmati liburanku saat ini. _So, please wait patiently and I'm terribly sorry about this_ ^^

.

.

.

_Last, mind to give me some review? _

Thank You For Reading

Best Regards,

Kang Hyena

Twitter : ** EvelynHyena**


End file.
